Mugman Can't Sleep/Transcript
Mugman's party at morning. Mugman is wearing his cat suit. Mugman: Better get to bed early! [Mugman jumps into bed} Mugman: I cannot miss this! passes. time changes from 8:30 PM to 9:20 PM, and then to 9:52 PM. Mugman: *grunts* weird, I should be asleep by now. Um... hmm... Oh well. passes again, from 9:52 PM to 10:30 PM and then to 11:00 PM. Mugman: '*grunts* How am I not asleep by now? You know, maybe I need a snack. ''rolls out of his bedroom and walks down the hallway past Teanna. 'Teanna: '''Huh, I thought you were going to bed early! '''Mugman: '''Let's see what we got here... uh... Ah! Granola bars! ''eats a granola bar 'Mugman: '''Hmm... these don't taste like the normal granola bars... oh well. ''eats another granola bar 'Mugman: '''Wait a minute... ''looks at the box 'Mugman: '''W-what? Caffeine and 500g of protein?! This is Teanna... food! I'm never gonna fall asleep after eating this! ''walks into the living room and sits on the couch. 'Mugman: '''You know, maybe a boring documentary will put me to sleep. ''tries to watch a "boring" documentary on TV. 'TV Narrator: '''The cassowaries are (help fix the rest of this I'm too lazy) furry friends in the cavia porcellus, and are native to the town of new england, its nearby cage, and sad journey farm. guinea pigs feed mainly on grass, although all species are truly herbivorous, and will take a range of other flowers, including apple, carrot, and lettuce... very friendly, but when true, they are capable of... so the next time you see a guinea pig, keep your distance. ''documentary takes until the music to finish. Mugman realizes that he is still awake '''Mugman: '''Oh no, the documentary is actually interesting! How late is it? '''Teanna: '''Mugman, you're talking to yourself out loud again! I could hear you through the wall! '''Mugman: '''Oh Teanna, I ate some of your protein bars and I'm full of caffeine and I tried to watch a really boring documentary and I got sucked into it and now it's midnight and I don't know what to do and... *unintelligible blabbering* ...falling down... ...I wanna get... ...I don't wanna give up... '''Teanna: Whowhowhoa, what's the problem? Mugman: 'I can't sleep, Teanna! What do I do? '''Teanna: '''I figured. Uh... try again counting sheep or something? '''Mugman: '''huh. counting sheep. Yes. Okay, I- I'll just go into bed and count to ten. Yes, count to ten. ''slithers into his bedroom and into bed. 'Teanna: '''Goodnight. ''enters her room out of camera. Transition to the next scene. Mugman is dreaming a farm with sheep jumping over a fence. 'Mugman: '''1...2...3...4...5...6... ''scene fades to red. 'Mugman: '''38...39...40... ''scene changes again to brown. The sheep are sad bored now. 'Mugman: '''217...218...219... ''third sheep does not jump over the fence. He looks left and right, confused. 'Mugman: '''220...221...222...223... '''Sheep: '''Eh, this ain't workin'. Wake 'im up, boys! ''other sheep come out and make noise. Mugman opens his eyes and stops dreaming. 'Mugman: '''Maybe I should just take a walk. ''to Mugman walking down sidewalk at night, Free Wizard passes him. 'Mugman: '''the wizard! ''chases after free wizard '''Wizard: ''thinking Oh, not this kid again... '''Mugman: '''Please, do something to help me fall asleep! '''Wizard: '''Have you tried warm milk? ''Bob waves wand over Mugman's Mug on his head and creates warm milk inside of it 'Wizard: '''Here. ''moves off camera. Mugman looks at the warm milk. 'Mugman: '''How am I supposed to drink this? ''continues to walk down the street. We see several people who are also having trouble sleeping. 'Mugman: '''Huh, looks like everyone's having trouble sleeping. ''angry sheeps walk by. 'Sheep: '''yeah, we noticed.. ''looks surprised. 'Mugman: '''wait a minute... ''is suddenly back in his bed, and wakes up suddenly. He looks around. The camera appears at the digital clock, reading 8:00 AM. 'Mugman: '''Eh... ''looks around a bit. He then shrugs and ignores what happened. Camera fades to black. After a few seconds, the ending music plays and shows a close-up of the warm milk in Mugman's mug. Category:Transcripts